cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jordan Jones
'''Jordan '''is a supporting character in the feature film, Disney Kingdom and its cartoon series, Disney Adventures. He's the eldest brother of Mark and Jalen who becomes the prince of the Disney Kingdom. Background Jordan was the first-born son of Tom and Judith Jones, many years ago. Before Jalen was born, Jordan was loyal to his parents and always wished them luck on their business trips. He and his newborn brother, Jalen were in charge of keeping the house, nice and tidy when their parents would return home. One day, Tom and Judith left for a business trip in Seattle and during their trip, Judith gave birth to Mark and were determined to return home to San Francisco but failed. In fact, Tom and Judith passed away from food poisoning while walking back to the airport with Mark. Unbeknownst to Jordan, his parents have passed away and his newborn brother is trapped in a orphanage with abusive orphans. Tom and Judith's death eventually made the front page in the newspaper. While reading the papers, Jordan discovered his younger brother on the front page and immediately went over to Seattle to rescue him. The rescue was successful but by the time, the Jones brothers returned home to San Francisco, their house has been condemned. It was revealed that during their travel to Seattle, Jordan forgot to pay the mortgage, leaving the Jones homeless. With the remaining money in the Jones' bank account, Jordan could build his brothers, a cabin for them to live in. Unfortunately, that could last the Jones for at least a couple of years or less. Each year, Jordan wished that he and his brothers will be taken care of and that they'll find a nice and safe house fo them to live in. Personality The oldest member of the Jones children, Jordan is a protective and dignified person who always puts the safety of his family first. Jordan's close relationship with his parents, also gave him a loving and affectionate nature when his two younger brothers arrived. Jordan desperately depended on his parents' guidance, support and wisdom but when their untimely deaths came, it prompted Jordan to put his vulnerable demeanor aside for an independent and stronger one. When he lost his home and had no where to go, Jordan didn't chose to give up, instead he showed independence, diligence and seized the opportunity of using his parents' money to buy parts to construct a log cabin, even if it might last them a couple of years or less. In the film, Jordan was focused on finding a new home and family for his brothers when he feared that they'll lose their home for good. Luckily, their love of Disney brought them to the Disney Kingdom and began to reside in the Disney Castle. However, when the magical kingdom was cursed by Davis' evil brother, Tank, Jordan jumps into action by helping Mark evacuate the kingdom and keep them safe until Tank is defeated. Jordan also showed confidence in Mark and showed no envy when he was crowned king. Instead, Jordan supports his brother when he's trying to protect his kingdom from new threats. Jordan was also shown to have other interests in the movie. For one, he loves the circus and seems to have a talent for basketball. When Jordan aged into a young adult, he decided to live an easy-going life by staying home at the castle and cleaning it along with Patch, whom he developed a father-and-son relationship with. Physical appearance Jordan is shown to be the tallest in the family and has a muscular build. In the film, Jordan had a full-head of hair but by the end of the film, he decided to have his whole head shaved. He wears a green sweater with a blue shirt under it. Appearances Disney Kingdom On a quiet night in the log cabin, Jordan, Jalen and Mark were watching the ending of a Disney movie and was about to head upstairs for bed. While the boys were sleeping, they were magically transported to a kingdom where Disney characters reside. The boys are welcomed in open arms by King Davis and his wife, Queen Sammie. Because of the boys' love for Disney, they have to be chosen to live in royalty in the Disney castle. Jordan is given a room of his own. In the dining room, Jordan has been assigned to spend time in the circus with Dumbo, Timothy and Mrs. Jumbo. As the boys and Disney characters depart from the kingdom, a mysterious lightning storm enters Disney. Three days later, the gang returns to the Disney Kingdom, only to discover that it's been deserted by a monstrous band of monsters. The Beast, Belle, Jasmine, Aladdin, Rapunzel and Flynn Rider tells the gang that Tank has been revived by the mysterious lightning storm and begins to exact vengeance on the royal family for his death. Mark orders Jordan and Jalen to evacuate the citizens to safety in an abandoned village while he searches for Davis and Sammie. Mark and the gang discovers that Davis and Sammie have been imprisoned inside a painting and the spell can't be broken with fairy magic. Mark learns the only way to free Davis and Sammie and lift the curse from Disney is by defeating Tank. He leaves Jordan in charge of watching the Disney characters until the curse is lifted. During the adventure, one of Tank's henchmen uses a time bomb to freeze time, so he can kidnap Cinderella. Once the time bomb wore off, Jordan couldn't remember what happened but he did realize that Cinderella was gone. Luckily, Mark rescued her, along with Princess Annabelle. The gang discovers the time bomb and learns that it was made in Tomorrowland. The gang bids Jordan and the other Disney characters, a farewell before heading to Tomorrowland. During the adventure, the gang acquired more help from friends that they met throughout Disney. Sadly during the adventure, Mark falls to Tank's volcanic lair and is forced to battle him as a dragon and win, or else he'll become prisoner to the evil fire-breathing dragon forever. With help from Lucky's intelligence, he manages to activate a security camera, so he, Jordan, Annabelle and the gang can see Mark battle Tank. Mark is briefly knocked and begins to think that he can't defeat Tank and save his home. Annabelle desperately activates a microphone, so she and the gang can communicate with Mark. Jordan, along with the others gives Mark, a free words of encouragement that helps him defeat Tank. Mark is returned back to the Disney Kingdom with help from Mufasa and Hurley who reveal to be alive after all of these years. Mark is reunited with his family and is cheered by the other Disney characters for lifting the curse. Four years later, Jordan has begun to work as the castle's housekeeper and successfully prepares Mark for his marriage to Annabelle. Disney Adventures: The Adventures Begins Taking place after the events of ''Disney Kingdom, ''Jordan begins his duties around the castle. He helps Mark with solving the kingdom's magic crisis that has befallen the kingdom. Disney Adventures Jordan will appear as a major character in the cartoon series as he helps his brothers, in-laws, and closest friends on the adventures, they'll go on together. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Wooten characters Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Athletes Category:Animated characters Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Orphans Category:Musicians Category:Siblings Category:African-American characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Servants Category:Singing characters Category:Nobility Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Dancers